Stacia's Match
by Dauntlessgirl347
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Will stayed in Erudite? Here is my explanation of what would happen and why.
1. The Choosing Ceremony

Hey y'all!

Another new story. Still working on the other ones. I'll update those soon.

Peace and Love.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

ANASTASIAS POV

I look into the mirror and am upset at what I see. My long wavy brown hair is pulled back with a sparkly clip. All I want is to be able to wear a ponytail but that is not the Candor way. My brown eyes are as dull as they can be. I wear the usual candor garb, black jeans, white tank top, black cardigan and flats. These clothes seriously hinder my self-expression. I am more a bright clothing and slight heel girl. The one thing that I was happy with was that the Candors were allowed to wear makeup so at least the majority of my pale face looked pretty.

I sigh thinking that it's the best that it's going to get and look around the room. My parents must have no idea that I'm thinking of switching factions at the choosing ceremony today. I got an aptitude test result of Erudite which makes sense because I have books stacked all around my room. My parents and sisters never had an interest in coming into my room anyway.

I go to the kitchen and see that my best friend Christina and her family are waiting with my parents. Christina looks beautiful as always. I walk up to her and she pulls us out the door as everyone else stays inside. "Still thinking of choosing erudite?" I nod.

"Still thinking of choosing dauntless?" She nods. We are best friends. We tell each other EVERYTHING! "I'll miss you so much."

"You too, Anastasia. Make me proud." Our parents and sisters come out the door and we go in our separate cars to the hub for the choosing ceremony. The whole ride there I think of my family. My loving mother and father who trust me enough to not pry into my life. My older sister, Katrina, who chose Candor because she seriously can't tell a lie and is now the pride of the family. My younger sister, Felicity, who I can tell will choose Amity because she is kind to everyone even when they don't deserve it. I love my family. I know that I will essentially be a traitor for choosing a different faction but I'm not happy here. I crave more mental stimulation.

All too soon we arrive at the hub. We walk into the room where the ceremony is being held and immediately I am taken by the number of people and how well organized the room is. Each faction is given a wedge of the room and is told to stay within that wedge unless you are 16 years old. In that special circumstance, you are told to line up in alphabetical order by last name and wait until our names are called to choose. This is a nerve wrecking process. Will your friends choose the same faction as you? Will your family ever forgive you if you choose to switch? I unfortunately already know the answers to those questions. No, none of my friends are choosing Erudite. No, my family will not forgive me for going against their wishes and choosing a different faction. I hug my parents and sisters and tell them that I love them. I am met with four responses of "Love you too, see you soon." Lastly, I hug Christina. This is going to be the last time I can see her.

I go to my spot in line and wait. All of a sudden, I am distracted by a set of eyes that already appear to be looking at me. They belong to an erudite boy that is in my class at school. I believe his name is Will. He is quite handsome. He is tall and has blonde hair and celery green eyes. We lock eyes and it feels like time has stopped. I wonder why he is looking at me. It doesn't matter because today is choosing day and the chances of him staying in his home faction even though he grew up there and has family there are one in five. I sigh and look away as the ceremony starts.

This year is Abnegations year to host. Marcus Eaton steps up to the podium and says some prewritten speech about how the factions work together and how one faction wouldn't survive without another and blah, blah, blah. Soon enough Mr. Eaton starts calling names. I know that my name is going to be called towards the front of the pack since names are called reverse alphabetically.

"Anastasia Windsor." My name sounds so foreign. It almost doesn't sound right now that my decision is made up. I walk to the front of the room and take the knife from Mr. Eaton. Without hesitation I make a slit in my palm and let the blood pool up a bit. I stick my hand out straight and let the blood drop into the pool of water. "Erudite."

I walk with confidence over to the erudite section and the only person that I look at is Christina. She is holding two thumbs up. I laugh a bit.

I am Erudite. I made the smart decision.

WILLS POV

_Erudite or Dauntless? _My aptitude results did absolutely nothing for me. How can I be divergent? I didn't think they existed in real life let alone was one myself.

I am still wondering what to pick as I make my way into the hub for the choosing ceremony. My aptitude test administrator told me that Erudite was the most dangerous place for a divergent so I probably shouldn't choose Erudite. Well that makes up my mind. Dauntless it is.

I walk into the ceremony room and give my parents and sister, Cara, a hug. I then walk over to my spot in line. On my way there, I spot the girl from my class at school that I have had a huge crush on for years. Her name is Anastasia. She has yet to notice that I exist. She is gorgeous and confident and smart and I could go on forever about why she is absolutely perfect. I must have been staring because she looks back at me. It's like we were the only two people on earth. Her eyes are absolutely stunning and her pale skin is flawless. She sighs and looks away.

I can't get her out of my head. Even the way she sighs is cute.

"Anastasia Windsor." Oh no. Here she goes. Please say dauntless. She walks up to the front of the room and slits her hand. She thrusts her hand over the erudite bowl and lets the blood drop.

No. Not Erudite! I can't be with her now.

Oh. Wait. I got Erudite as another one of my aptitudes and I live in erudite. Nobody would think twice if I chose Erudite. Even the slightest chance to be with her is worth the risk of staying in erudite.

"William Green." I walk up to the front of the room and take the knife. Dauntless or Erudite?

I slit my hand and thrust my hand out and closed my eyes. When I hear the drip from the blood coming in contact with the water I open my eyes and know that I have made my choice. "Erudite." My future is her. _Anastasia._


	2. Meeting New Friends

Hey y'all!

Here's part two of the story. This has been one of my favorite concepts to write and I really hope you all enjoy it.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

ANASTASIAS POV

Will chose Erudite. For some reason this makes me very happy. He walks back to his home faction and stands right next to me. His presence radiates confidence and I can't help but notice his gaze burning into me. I take the time to pull my hair out of its sparkly clip and let it run free. As soon as I get my hands on a hair tie, my hair is going into a ponytail.

Soon the ceremony was over and the boy next to Will and I turned to us and introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Caleb Prior. What is yours?"

"I'm Anastasia Windsor but please call me Stacia." I look at Will even though I already know who he is.

"And I'm Will Green. This is my cousin Dree. She is also an Erudite initiate this year." He motions to a very pretty girl. She is very tall and curvy with long pin straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. She smiles.

"It's very nice to meet you all." I can tell that I'm going to like being in erudite. The people are very friendly here.

An older girl comes and engulfs Will in a hug. My heart drops a little and I'm not sure I know why. I'm not attracted to him, am I? "My little brother chose the right faction and has already made some new friends." She turns to us. "By the way, I'm Cara Green, Will's sister." I am so relieved that this girl is related to him because if she wasn't then I'd have no chance. Ok, so I guess I am at least a bit attracted to Will. The problem is that he'd never go for a girl like me. I'm so dull and boring.

"Cara, of course you already know Dree, but these are my new friends Caleb Prior and Stacia Windsor." He looks at me when he says my name. Those green eyes are intoxicating. I could seriously get lost in them. And I do.

The next thing that I know, Cara is snapping in Will's face trying to get his attention. We both snap out of whatever trance we were under and Cara starts to speak. "Will! Did you even hear what I was saying?" Will shakes his head no. "Do you know who that is? He is a Prior. As in son of Abnegation leader Andrew Prior."

"Let me stop you there. Caleb is here, in Erudite, now. Therefore he obviously doesn't agree with abnegation. He is one of us now and should be treated as such." Wow. Will standing up to his sister is totally hot. I would have never stood up to Katrina like that and the fact that he has the confidence to do so is a quality that I really admire.

Caleb smiles in thanks at Will. I can tell that they are going to be good friends. Dree then asks to speak to me privately. I don't know why but I'm curious so I agree. We head out of the hub after the boys and walk a bit slower so they won't hear us. I walk with my head down as to not trip and make a fool of myself on my first day in a new faction. "So, you have a thing for my cousin." It wasn't a question so much as a statement. My head whips up and my eyes widen in panic. She knows. "Oh, come on. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you two like each other. Anytime you lock eyes nobody can get your attention for a while. It's like you're both in some sort of dream world where you are together but in reality you're not. Sad really."

"Wait. Did you say that we like each other? As in he likes me."

Dree grins victorious. "Yeah. Wouldn't stop talking about you for years. Don't worry, I don't mind. Your only trouble is that the leader of the Bs is really into him too. Her name is Bianca. She's terrible."

"Who are the Bs?" I'm genuinely curious. I've never heard of them before and if the leader is into Will then we might have an issue.

"There are three of them. Bianca, Bailey, and Blythe. They have been nearly inseparable since birth. We all call them the Bs because all their names start with the letter B and they are total bitches. All of them chose erudite this year at the ceremony." Great, now I have to compete with Bianca for Will. But if what Dree said is right then he already likes me. Might as well test that theory.

Finally it is time for our faction to head to Erudite headquarters. We catch up with Caleb and Will. I run up to Will, grab his hand and intertwine my fingers with his. I look at his face for any sign that I need to back off. What I see isn't a bad thing at all. He smiled. A millisecond later I felt my hand being squeezed and knew that what I did was welcomed by him.

We arrive at a group of cars and the four of us get in one car that is driven by a man whose name I don't feel the need to find out at this particular time. Will and I sit next to each other on the short ride to Erudite headquarters. He takes my other hand and we look into each other's eyes and suddenly it's as if nobody else is there.

WILLS POV

Is it true? Could it be? Does she like me too? I must know but I can't ask her in a car with Caleb Prior, Dree, and Kevin (the driver). Tonight I'll take her to Millennium Park and will ask her to be my girlfriend. No matter what she says I have my answer.

Stacia is worthy of the world. I only hope that I can give her that.


	3. At Erudite

Hey y'all!

I'm sooo sorry that I've practically been missing from the face of the Earth. Life has not been kind lately and I've just now had time to write for the first time in 2 months.

I promise that I will be writing more now as I am already updating my 3rd out of 7 stories.

I hope you guys like this one. It is one of my favorite concepts that I've got.

Leave me a review or a PM. I love to hear from you guys.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

STACIAS POV

The whole car ride to Erudite Headquarters I hold Wills hand and play with his fingers giving them each individual attention. I can't help thinking that maybe I'm rushing into something. I mean initiation is coming up and who knows how rigorous it will be. I look up to Will and he smiles at me and if there is a smile on this earth that makes me swoon as much as his I would be surprised.

All this time Caleb and Dree are talking amongst themselves about who knows what. Those two would be cute together. Their exceptional facial symmetries would make for good procreation.

We arrive at Erudite Headquarters and get out of the car to be greeted by none other than Jeanine Matthews herself. As she leads us into the main Erudite building I make sure that my hand does not separate from Wills.

Erudite headquarters is absolutely amazing! It's so clear and pristine. Every room is full of natural light. We walk through the library where there is a giant portrait of Ms. Matthews. The Erudite born initiates don't seem fazed by this at all where as I am a bit shocked that this is the first thing that anyone would see walking in to the main building at headquarters. We are lead through the library to a set of elevators and told to go up to the 4th floor where we will meet our teachers and initiation guides. Will, Dree, Caleb and I share an elevator up to the 4th floor. Once there I immediately notice Cara. She apparently immediately notices that Will and I are still holding hands and she raises one eyebrow as if to question what was going on between us. My best guess is that Will saw this too because his hand finally released from mine only to wrap itself around my waist. I have to admit I was a bit shocked by this gesture but I relaxed into it almost immediately.

Cara was surrounded by people but only one was her age, a boy with bright red curly hair and green eyes. He was thin as a rail and very tall but obviously not as old as the others that surround them. I'm guessing that they are our initiation guides and all the rest are our teachers.

Ms. Matthews is the last to come up the elevator. If she wanted to make us squirm, it worked. Ms. Matthews introduces us to each teacher one by one. Each teacher has a concentration and we had to pick one to study. At the end of 2 weeks we would be tested in our area of study and if we get a high enough score then we could stay. If we don't get a high enough score then we go to live with the factionless. The first up is a language teacher by the name of Flores. Ms. Flores was a short grey haired old lady with a hunch back and tan skin. She looks very strict and language was never my best subject so that was out of the question for my area of study. The second teacher is one by the name of Mr. Wong. He teaches math and probability. Although I am very good at math I wouldn't want to study that and only that for 2 weeks. The next teacher introduced is possibly the youngest teacher in the group. Her hair is shoulder length, wavy and brunette with side swept bangs. She has sparkly blue eyes. She looks very nice and approachable. It's when I find out that she teaches biology that I knew I had found my area of study. I have always loved the sciences but biology was by far my favorite. A few more teachers were introduced and I was busy focusing on picturing my life here in Erudite. How I would be the top student and I'd (hopefully) be with Will and later in life we'd live together in a little apartment and grow old together.

I know I'm taking things with Will very fast on my side but I've always believed in love at first sight and with Will it just feels real. It doesn't hurt that while I stand here, he is rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb and the heat from that point radiates through my body.

Jeanine dismisses us to our initiation guides. I quickly learn that the red head boys name is Brian. He takes the boys down one hall to their dorm rooms and unfortunately that means that Will and Caleb are going to be separated from us girls. Cara takes us down a completely different hall and we see many doors lining the walls. I count the doors. There are 12 doors (6 on one side and 6 on the other) but only 8 girls.

"The dorm set up is like in what our ancestors would have called a college. You will each have a room to yourself with a bathroom connecting you to another girl's room. Inside your room you will find a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a dresser, and a closet. Please use the space well, there is not much of it. On every door you will find a piece of paper and a pen. Once you choose your room, please write your name on the piece of paper and feel free to decorate it. Any questions? No? Ok. You are dismissed."

Everyone but Dree and I start running towards the back of the hall. I wonder why. There are perfectly good dorms at the front of the hall and logic says that they will all be the same.

"Hey Stacia! Do you want to be roommates?" Thank god! I thought I would get stuck with someone I didn't know, or worse, nobody at all.

"Sure Dree. What do you think of those dorms on the left?" I point at the first set of dorms on the left hand side of the hall.

"Ok, as long as I get the first one." She gets this mischievous glint in her eye.

"Are you trying to negotiate with me here Green?" She nods. "Fine. Take the first one."

We go over to the dorms and before even going into them we write our names on the papers outside on the door.

When we go into our respective rooms I immediately see what Cara meant by not a lot of space. All the furniture is crammed into this tiny little room. I see something almost immediately and don't know that I can do anything about it by myself. I see that the bed is on risers. It can be moved up so I can put stuff underneath it. The space would probably just fit the half bookshelf and dresser we were provided with. Then I'd only have to deal with the bed and the desk and I'd have plenty of room to walk around (maybe even to get more furniture). I see a door in the corner of the room and walk over to it. It just so happens to lead to a fairly large bathroom. The Erudite obviously care about hygiene because everything is top grade.

There is a knock coming from Dree's room. Does she have a visitor? I put my ear against the bathroom side of her door to listen and see who it is.

"Hey Dree. Do you know where Stacia's room is?"

"Aww… My baby cousin's got it bad doesn't he?" OMG! It's Will. I go over to the mirror. I check my teeth and hair and smell my breath. So far everything is ok. I go back into my room hoping that I have time to change clothes but I have no such luck. I hear a knock on my door. I open it to see Will standing there looking if even possible more handsome than this morning. His hands are shoved in his pockets and his head is tilted down. When he sees me his eyes light up and I'm sure mine did too.

"Hey Stacia. Do you want to maybe go for a walk?"

"Of course Will. Always."


End file.
